A variety of tape reels each equipped with a tape clamp have been hitherto proposed. In such a conventional tape reel which is well known, there is provided a relatively large recess in the hub around which a length of tape is to be wound. A terminal portion of the tape is put in the recess, and then a push insert is put in the recess, pushing the terminal end of the tape against the inner wall of the recess as, for instance, under a resilient force. There are two kinds of push inserts, one being so constructed that it is put in the recess of the hub in the axial direction of the hub, and the other being so constructed that it is put in the recess of the hub in the radial direction of the hub from the exterior.
This invention is an improvement of a device for clamping a terminal portion of a tape in the recess of the hub of a tape reel, which device is constructed so as to fit a clamp in a recess in the radial direction of the hub from the exterior.